


The Pregnant Detective

by lokitrashno_1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, crackfic, male pregnancy is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: "Since yesterday you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Can we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"In which Sherlock gets pregnant with John's baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What Mycroft said in "A Study in Pink" gave me this idea. I know he was referring to marriage but I can't help but think what if...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“John, I’m pregnant.”

John almost chocked on his cereal. He looked up at the detective with watery eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Sherlock stated matter of factly, “And it’s yours.”

John blinked, rising to his feet using the chair as a much needed support.

“You’re pregnant?”

Sherlock looked confused, “Yes, that’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” John trailed off, deep in shock and thought… It wasn’t that he wasn’t familiar with male pregnancy - he was a GP after all, but Sherlock…

“How did this happen?” John asked, completely bewildered.

“Well I assume it happened when we-“

“Yes, yes I know _how_ it happened,” John hurriedly cut him off. He didn’t want to talk about that now. It had been an impulsive, drunken mistake… they had only known each other a week for Christ’s sakes! It was totally spontaneous, damn Sherlock and his cheekbones…

He cleared his throat. “I mean, we were so _careful_.”

“Oh," Sherlock paused, thinking it over for a moment. “Well I guess the con-“

“Sherlock,” John firmly silenced him. Sherlock shut up.

“You’re awfully calm about this,” John pointed out, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair.

Sherlock smiled slightly. “There’s no one else I would rather have a baby with,” he said simply, before leaving the room.


End file.
